


Henry and Elizabeth

by RulerOfBats



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Smut, dunno why i wrote some porn of them but oh well lol, it aint even good lol, its whatevs, seems like all i write is porn, these two are some of my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats
Summary: Liz has some fun with her boyfriend Henry.





	Henry and Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Henry is 20 and Elizabeth is 23. Both are of legal age.

“C'mere, big boy…” Elizabeth purred at Henry, beckoning him over with a finger. Her short, white hair stuck out against the dark walls of the room. Candles burned along the windowsill and on the table next to the bed, barely illuminating the room.

  
Dressed in nothing but a bodystocking and heels, she crossed her legs, denying him the pleasure of a great view as she lounged in her chair. Henry just blushed, nodding and approaching her slowly and obediently, kneeling in front of his mistress. He was completely naked, save for a leather collar around his neck, and the long, chain leash attached to it, dangling in front of his body. His cock was already fully erect, and it took everything he had to refrain from stroking it.

  
Elizabeth just smirked, pulling Henry's face toward hers with the leash. “Already hard, are you? Good boy…” She slid one of her heels off, teasing his dick with her foot, causing a shudder to run down his body, both from the praise and the teasing. “Such a cute reaction.”

  
Henry blushed more as she uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide to give him a full view of her pussy. She slid her hand down her body as she began to masturbate in front of him, biting her lip. As he began to move his hand toward his cock, Elizabeth stopped, yanking on the leash again. “Oh no… you don't get to pleasure yourself. Not until you've pleased me…” Her voice dripped with lust, her commanding tone causing him to place his hands behind his back, obeying her orders.

  
Pushing him to the floor with her foot against his chest, she stood, walking and stepping over him, her pussy directly over his face. “You aren't allowed to stop until I cum, understand?”

  
Henry nodded eagerly, and Elizabeth smiled at him as she kneeled, lowering her hips slowly, sitting on his face. Bracing herself against the wall, she began to rock her hips, riding Henry’s face.

  
Reaching up, he grabbed onto her hips, his fingers gripping her soft, plump ass as he began to eat her out happily. His tongue ran circles around her entrance, occasionally slipping inside as he tried to please his mistress. Biting her lip, Elizabeth bucked her hips faster, riding his face with reckless abandon, using his mouth as her own personal toy. Letting out a moan, she continued her movements, Henry’s hands gripping onto her ass tighter, sucking on her clit as she rode him.

  
Removing her hands from the wall, she tangled them in Henry’s messy, green locks, panting and moaning louder as she felt her orgasm coming. Tightening her grip on his hair, her body tensed up, shivering as she came, screaming out. Panting and shivering, she pulled her pussy away from his face, smiling and sliding her body down his, kissing down to his cock. Wrapping her hand around the base of his dick, she ran her tongue up to the tip, teasing a moan out.

“Now it's time for you… but don't you dare cum. Not until you've fucked me with this pathetic cock of yours.” She slid his dick into her mouth, her tongue wrapped around his shaft as she sucked him off. Henry groaned loudly, his back arching, hands grabbing Liz's hair. Closing her eyes, she continued to bob her head on his cock, pausing every time she moved her head up to swirl her tongue around the tip. She could taste his pre-cum as it leaked out, and Henry twitched as she circled the tip of his dick. Fondling his balls, she moved her head faster, his dick getting hotter, swelling up inside her mouth.

  
“Liz… I'm about to cum!”

  
Grinning sadistically, she pulled away, gripping the base of his dick tightly. “Not until you fuck me, boy…” She whispered, crawling back on top of him, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

  
“W… wait, what about a-?” Liz shut him up with a finger against his mouth. “You're fucking me raw. I wanna feel every inch of this useless dick.” Not waiting another second, she plunged his dick into her pussy, taking all of it inside her. His cock felt so hot inside of her, and she stifled a moan.

  
Henry, however, let out a long, soft moan, biting his lip and clenching his fists, struggling not to cum immediately. Her pussy tightened around him, as if attempting to drain the cum from his cock before they had even began to fuck. As she began to ride his length, she reached down, pinning his hands to the ground by the wrists, pressing her tits against his chest. She kissed his neck, moving her hips faster, her ass slapping against his thighs as she slammed his cock inside her, over and over.

  
Henry began to thrusts hips, desperately matching her movements, trying his best to please her as much as he could.

  
Gasping in surprise, Liz momentarily stopped her own movements as Henry continued to pound his dick into her. Soon, she began her moving again, in earnest this time, a smile crossing her face. “You aren't gonna win this one, honey.” She moaned out, biting Henry's neck gently, her breath hot against his skin. “I'll make you cum first. So just sit back and let me fuck your brains out.”

  
“Y-yes ma'am…” He nodded shyly, resigning himself to being her fucktoy.

  
“Good boy.” She replied, her voice low and seductive, as she continued riding his dick, determined to drain him.

  
Keeping him pinned down, she slowed her hips down, grinding against him as she felt his cock twitching. “You gonna cum, baby? Give it to me. Fill me up.” Her demand caused him to let out a loud moan, his fists clenching tighter as he tried to hold on. She began riding him again, as hard as she could, staring at him as she did so. “Cum for me… cum inside me!”

  
No longer able to hold back, he felt himself release inside of her, his cum pouring deep into her pussy. Liz pounded down onto his dick one last time, keeping his entire length inside her as he climaxed, her orgasm coming at the same time. “Oh fuck yes…” Her voice was shaky as she orgasmed at the same time, arching her back.

  
Panting, Henry looked up at her. “D-did I do good?”  
Liz smiled and slid off of him, laying next to him, anting s gentle kiss on his cheek. “You did wonderful, sweetheart… and next time, you can take control.”  
Henry smiled back, nuzzling his face into Liz's neck as she wrapped her arms around him. “I love you, Elizabeth.”

  
“I love you too, Henry…” Her voice was quiet as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
